Womanhood
by kluna
Summary: i nervously lift up the dress and that was all i needed to know as i look at the flat ruffle panties under... Oh my god! my manhood!
1. prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

The room was dimly lit from the light above my head. On either side of the table, or I assume it's a table, were two people dress in one of those clothes that surgical doctor wore during surgery. The slender doctor, whom I assume to be a woman, gently patted my shoulder and gave me a reassured smile, "It's going to hurt a bit, but you'll be fine very soon." Hurt? Fine? What the hell is she talking about? And then something sharp perceived through my arm as the other doctor whom is a guy for sure injected some liquid into me. I whimpered and struggle to get away but was held in place by some straps that keep me tie to the table. The woman gave me another reassured smile as she helps keep me in place, "It's alright Joey. Soon you'll be good as new. There's no need to worry about anything. Everything is under control." Under control my ass! Let's try places and see for yourself lady!

I tried to struggle again, but my body felt numb and wouldn't budge. I tried again, but failed more miserably this time. I gritted my teeth and wait for the worst to come. When I'm free, I am going to kill whoever did this to me! With that, everything around me went dark and I fell into a bliss sleep.

* * *

Author's Note- I know it's a bit confusing, but i will explain everything in the next chapter. anyway, hope you enjoy this story!


	2. i'm a woman!

Chapter 2: I'm a woman!

The first thing that I seen were the brown ceiling of the bed and the second thing I seen were the elegant room I was sleeping in. the bed were neatly silk made and the furniture around me were elegantly place to a certain taste. I let me eyes wander around the room for a bit before settling it down on a certain something, my chest. What the F***! My chest is huge! Maybe c-cup or more, but that's not the point here, the point is that I have breast! I jump out of the bed and bought my hands to touch me chest. Oh, god, please tell me these are fake and most of all, that this is a bad dream! I can't just wake up and have breast? Wait, if I have breast… I look down at where my manhood should be… Nope! I look away; there is just no way! I am a man and I should still had it! But then again; I look down between my legs, now that I think about, why am I in a dress? It was a pure white dress that stopped just above my knees and all the way down to the floor in the back. Luckily, the dress have straps to hold it up and isn't very showy. Anyway, I hesitantly and nervously lift my dress up to reveal the white ruffle panties inside… and that is about all that I needed to know. 'My manhood!' I mentally screamed.

No! This can't be happening! It just can't! Those two people I saw in my dream should just be a dream, not real people who actually turned me into a woman! What am I going to tell Yug and the gang? But more importantly, where the heck is I? With that thought, I rush towards the cover window and opened the curtain. Oh my Ra! I know this place! This is… Duelist Kingdom! That means; I turned towards the door with a heated glare; that means its Pegasus's doing! Just then, the door slowly opened and I ready myself to beat the crap out of whoever is coming in. I was ready to beat the crap out of whoever it is until I saw that it was only a maid in a French maid outfit completed with laces walked in with a smile. She bowed and then look at me, "Master Pegasus is awaiting your arrival Madame."

I could taste the bitter taste in my mouth as she called me Madame, but then I realized what she just said, "Pegasus huh?" I hissed angrily. The maid slightly fidgeted and hesitantly walks into the room closing the door. It was then that I realized she was carrying a neatly folded outfit in her hands complete with shoes. I backed up instinctually for some unknown weird ass reason. She continues to smile, which it start to creep me out. "Master Pegasus insisted that Ms. Joey Wheeler put on this sun dress and shoes. He would appreciate it if Miss does as he said," she informed.

I shot her a glared and gritted my teeth, "There is no way in hell I'm putting that dress on," I hissed. She continues to smile, "Master Pegasus suspected as much," with a single hand snap, a bunch of maid came into the room with different unnecessary girl stuff like make up and jewelries. I gulped and backed up until I was against the wall. I know one girl who can be scary if you don't do as they said, for example, Tea. She could be a pain when it comes to dressing out and make up. And if you don't do as she said, she is going to used any possible way there is to get you into doing what she wants you to do.

I frantically search the room for an escaped route, and it seem like the only way out is the balcony to the left of the room. Knowing what to do, I took a deep breath and count to 3. 1…2…3… I push the few maids in front of me out of the way and manage to dodge the few who were trying to grab me. I make my way around the last maid and rush towards the balcony. I kicked it open, shocking the other maid, I gave them one last glare and step onto the rail and climb down the vine that grows on one side of the balcony. The maids rush out towards the balcony and look down at me with fright in their eyes. I continued down the vines until I was on the ground. Damn, having breast make it so much harder to climb or get down. Not wasting one minute, I rushed towards the only place I knew I could get away from here, and that is the shore where I hope a boat would be.

I push my way through the long branches and logs on the ground. I continue to run as fast as I could for the shore. I stopped as soon as my feet touch sand. I finally made it to the shore in a short amount of time, now the next thing is to find a boat or something that can get me home to Domino. "You know, it's not very lady like to run out of the house in your night gown."

I sprung around just as I come face to face with one of Pegasus's lacking. "You," I hissed, "Take me home right now!" I commanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Roland or I think is name is, replied, "Master Pegasus wished that you would join him for lunch so please come back Madame."

"Lunch my ass!" I growled, "And quit calling me Madame!"

"I'm afraid I can't Madame, Master Pegasus insisted that we all call you Madame."

"Well to hell with his order! Now tell me, why am I a woman? What makes Pegasus thinks he could just do this to me without even consulting me?" I questioned angrily.

Roland sighed, "Then please put your shoes on before I escort you to the ship that will be taking you home." He said as he put down a white short heel slippers on the ground, which I had no clue how long or where he gotten it from. I look at the shoes and back to him with a glare, "What make you think I would wear that?" I indicate the shoes with disgusted.

Roland shook his head in disapproval, "Please do as I said Ms. Joey, Master Pegasus already prepare a ship for your trip back to Domino. He knew you wouldn't be happy and already set everything up. Though he did hope you would eat with him, but it seem that's not possible. So, please put the slippers on for him. That's all he asks for."

I glare at Roland, "All he asks for? Look what he down to me! I'm a freaking woman! Why should I l do anything for him? And he didn't even tell me why he turns me into a woman in the first place!" I practically roared.

Roland instantly bowed, taking me by shock, "I apologize for Master Pegasus, and please forgive him."

Looking at Roland make me feel like a bad person. I shouldn't be yelling at him but rather at Pegasus, but then again, how can I be so mean as to refuse Roland's request. I let out a groan before approaching him. I step into the slippers as he kneels down and tie the laces. Roland smile as he got up, "Please come this way."

I started walking but almost fell off my feet as I walk in the slippers. "Wow!" I let out as I trip and fell into Roland's arm. He help me up, "Are you ok, Madame?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said as I got up on my feet again. We started walking again, but this time Roland continues to held onto me in case I fell again. A few minutes later, I found myself staring at the same ship that gotten us here during Duelist Kingdom. Roland helped me climb the stairs with the slippers on. After the ship had left the island, Roland showed me my room. It was just as elegantly as the room on the island. "If you need anything, I will be just two doors away," Roland informed.

"Um, Roland?" I asked before he could close the door.

"Yes, Madame?" he replied.

"Where is Pegasus? I want an explanation concerning this," I indicate my feminine form.

"Master Pegasus is already in Domino and concerning your condition, Master Pegasus himself will explain everything to you in due time," with that said and done, he left me before I could ask anything more. Damn him, and Pegasus! I sat down on the comfy bed and kick the slippers off after untying the laces. I lie down and let out a long heavy sighed.

What am I going to tell Yug and the others? Damn, why me? What did I do to deserve this? All I remember was coming home from school after summer vacation started and was… that's right! I quickly sat up, "I remember walking home when I was grab from behind and a blind over my eyes. After that, they injected me with some sort of liquid that cause me to black out and that when the horror started! Damn it! I can't believe I was so weak to just let them do that to me? I am so going to kill Pegasus when I see him!"

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

Thank Ra the ship finally docks. I rushed towards the ship deck and grin helplessly as I look at Domino's dock. I'm home at last! "Madame, please put on your hat, you wouldn't want to get burn from the heat," Roland said as he held a bright yellow that matches the dress I was forced to wear. Luckily, Roland knew I dislike heel, so he got me a sandals that matches my yellow dress. The dress was a bit like the night gown. It reaches just above the knees and had a little cover sweater that had sleeve that stopped just below the armpit and a little yellow ribbon tie around the chest to keep the shirt from opening. I groaned and took the hat from Roland and put it on. He was right though, I wouldn't want to get burn under this hot sun, even if I like the hot sun.

Roland led me to the stairs where we get off. I followed him, couldn't help but wanting to actually stepped on Domino's dock. As we walked I looked at the straight hair that Roland tried all morning to straight and groaned. My blond hair has in fact gotten so long that it reaches all the way to the chest and a little bit longer in the back. "Don't worry Madame," Roland interrupted my thoughts, "You look Beautiful," he comment with a soft smile. I smile back, couldn't help myself.

As soon as we got off the ship, I practically dash away from Roland. I continue to run, not even looking back at him.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Roland sighed and pulls out his cell phone inside his suit and dials a number. He bought it up to his ear and begin talking, "Ms. Joey had run away, but don't worry, we'll find her. Yes, Master Pegasus, we shall wait then."

* * *

JOEY'S POV

My leg finally gives out and stopped to breath. Damn, I didn't know I could run so fast in so little time. Well, good for me. I look around the area I was in. hey, I know this place. I'm not that far from the game shop. Maybe I should stop by and surprised Yugi and Yami with this new look huh? With that in mind, I continue on my way towards the game shop.

**Later on…**

I stood in front of the shop and calm my nervous stomach. Ok, here I go. I opened the shop just as Yugi looked up and smile his child-like smile. Yami practically glared at me as I smile at Yugi, causing him to blush. Man, the look on Yami's face is priceless. "How may we help you?" Yami hissed as he gotten in front of Yugi. I continue to smile; I could sort of notice a little blush on Yami's face as well. "I just wanted to look around," I replied politely, pretending to look around as I wander through the shop.

I could hear Yugi scolding Yami for being so rude to me. He let out a little giggle and continues listening. "Hey, Yugi, Yami," I know that voice just about anywhere. I turn around just as a raven hair boy came into the shop, pulling a very annoyed brunet in as well. Oh, shoot, it's Kaiba! Hopefully he wouldn't know it's me! I quickly turn away and pretend to look around as I listen to their conversation.

"Hey Yugi, have you seen Joey lately?" Mokuba asked.

"Joey's been in Osaka," Yami replied, "Didn't you know?"

Osaka? What would I be in Osaka for? It must be Pegasus's idea for kidnapping me!

"Oh, I didn't know. I wanted to invite all of you to my sleep over tomorrow night and I didn't know Joey's phone number, so I thought maybe you know. It's too bad he's in Osaka," Mokuba said, "Serenity came over and it seems Joey didn't tell her where he is, so she's been staying at the mansion."

What? Serenity is here? I practically drop the card pack I was holding. All voice stopped as eyes turns to watch me. I picked up and turn to them, acting normal, "Sorry, I accidentally drop it." I turn around and put it back as everyone continued to stare at me. Just then, the door opened, and Yugi greeted another costumer. "Welcome to the game shop, how may I help you," Yugi chirped.

"Oh, I'm just looking for my mistress," a woman said, "Oh, there she is." At that I turn around just as she approaches me with a scowling look on her face. "Madame!" she roared, "Please don't run off like that, Master will be very angry if he knew!"

"Uh," wait, Madame? So she's one of Pegasus's lacking. Noting that the others are in the room, I pretend along with her, "I was just looking around. I wasn't going to do anything wrong or that will cause the "Master" trouble," I practically said.

The woman, who is way older than me sighed, "Please come along now Madame. You just got here so don't wander off."

"Hey Gang!" Bakura said as he came into the shop and quickly noticed me and the old lady; I'll just call her old lady since she is older than me.

He then noticed us and stared at me. "Hm," he smirk, "You're quite beautiful Blondie," he said to me. Even though I should be happy about the comment, I glared at him instead. Ryou came from behind and slap Bakura in the head and shot me a heated glare, "He's mine," he growled.

I blinked and wanted to laugh so badly. There is no way I am thinking of Bakura that way. I smile at him, "I'm not interested," I replied. Ryou lessen up but was still glaring.

"Hey Ga- Oh, Hey beautiful," Duke said as he came into the shop. I glared at him. Why does it have to be Duke? "Hm," he check me up and down, "Never see you around before, so," he rush towards me but were held back by the old lady, "Where did you come from?" he asked, ignoring her.

"Duke!" Tristan came into the shop and growled at me instead of him. Why me? I didn't even do anything. Tristan came over and grabs Duke by the ear and pull him away from me, but still glare at me nonetheless. Seriously, all these glaring are starting to get on my nerve.

"Madame," the old lady said to me, "We should probably go before more idiots showed up." She grabs my wrist and started pulling me along.

"Wait!" I turned around and found myself staring at Mokuba.

The little boy was smiling, "Why don't you joined us for a sleep over. It might be fun with you there." I bet he like the tension that's going on.

I blinked and was about to replied when a limo pull up in front of the shop. Every one turn to look just as the old lady pulls me out of the shop. "Uh, I can walk you know!" I yelled at her. She quickly let me go and bowed, "I am so sorry for my behavior."

I blinked for the hundredth times that day and groaned, "You don't have to apologize. Let's just… let me answered them first," I turn to the looking teens inside the game shop and smile, "Thanks for the offer, but I can't go," I said and got into the open limo. Right now, I can't afford to let them know until I get Pegasus to tell me why I was turn into a woman. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the look Kaiba was giving me.


	3. Period!

Chapter 3: Period!

"What!" I shouted at Roland angrily, "I thought you said Pegasus was already here! Ugh! I cannot believe I even think about coming here!"

"Please calm down Madame," Roland said calmly as if he were used to it, "Master Pegasus promise to be here tomorrow to explain everything to you, so for everyone sake, please calm down."

I almost wanted to shout at Roland again, but the pleading look in his eyes held me back and I would definitely feel bad if I deny this of him; for he has done quite a few nice things for me even when I was yelling or cursing at him. Damn, I hate myself for having a soft spot for people I like. But that doesn't guarantee I wouldn't kill Pegasus tomorrow even if Roland beg me not to. Come to think of it, where am I anyway?

I was bought to a luxury mansion on the other richer side of Domino and was forced out of my clothes by the old lady that came looking for me on the last chapter; turns out her name is Yanagi Masaki. I was to call her Yanagi-chan. Man, that old lady is seriously evil! She made take off my clothes and then wash my body thoroughly and wouldn't even let me do anything. In a way I kind of like it, but… it feels like I was being molested by an old lady!

"Madame," Yanagi-chan said, "Master Pegasus instruct that I show you around the mansion in case you get lost."

Damn hag, who does she think I am. I am Joey Wheeler and I am not going to get lost!

**Hours Later…**

Yup, that's it I'm officially lost. Yanagi-chan said she needed to do something and that she would be back after showing me to my room. I thought I know enough to find an escape route, but now I am officially lost in a weird place I have no clue about. I have been searching for hours, looking for a way that I recognized, but so far… NOTHING! Ugh! This is so frustrating!

"Madame? What are you doing here in the West Hall?" I turned around and mentally jump for joy when I see that it was Roland behind me and not some weird people I know nothing of.

"Uh," I scratch the back of my head, "I actually don't have an answer for that."

Roland smile, "You are honest, Madame. Not many young teenager your age is honest."

You know, Roland's smile is very comforting. There is just an old aura around him that brings joy to you whenever that aura gives off a happy wave. "Madame," Roland said, "Shall I escort you around the West Hall?"

A big grin spread across my face; it's probably his aura again, "Sure!"

The West Hall is way more to my liking than any of the halls. The West hall has a huge library filled with all sort of book and the balcony has a great view of the garden. There was a sunroom and there is even an art room filled with so many different kinds of art. There's this huge music room with all kinds of instruments and I can't believe that Pegasus even owned a huge lake next to the house that I didn't even realize it was there before. I might actually like this place.

After guiding me through the West Hall, Roland escorts me back to my room, and went on his merry way. As I lay there on the silky bed, I thought back to my friends and the look they gave me, I feel kind of weird. Like I was disgusted that my friend would look at me in a way they think is hot! However, I did wish Kaiba would have look at me that way. And yes, if you all must know, I am in fact in love with the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba. But, Kaiba didn't even look at me once. In fact, he was rather glaring. I let out a depress sigh and turn onto my side and curl into a ball, "I wished Kaiba would love me."

**The Next Day…**

I turn onto my other side and tried to sleep again. I have been awake for 2 hours now and I just couldn't go back to sleep. My stomach is hurting like hell and no matter which way I turned, my stomach wouldn't just settle down. I had thought I had diarrhea problems but no matter how many times I had gone to the bathroom my stomach still hurt!

Wait! I snapped my eyes open. I swear something just came out of my body. I quickly sat up and pull the cover off my body. Holy Shit! I'm bleeding!


	4. Explanation 1

Chapter 4: Explanation 1

_I turn onto my other side and tried to sleep again. I have been awake for 2 hours now and I just couldn't go back to sleep. My stomach is hurting like hell and no matter which way I turned, my stomach wouldn't just settle down. I had thought I had diarrhea problems but no matter how many times I had gone to the bathroom my stomach still hurt!_

_Wait! I snapped my eyes open. I swear something just came out of my body. I quickly sat up and pull the cover off my body. Holy Shit! I'm bleeding! _

'Why am I bleeding! Did those doctors do something strange to my body? They had better not! I will murder them all if they did! Ugh!' I bend down and clench my stomach, 'Damn it, it hurt!'

"Eep!" I squeaked as I feel the liquid slide down my leg. "Damn, someone, help me!" I gritted my teeth, trying to block as many pain as I can.

"Madame?" Yanagi-chan knocks and then opens the door. I look up just as she saw me, "Madame! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly as she runs towards me and bends down beside me; and then she notice the drops of blood on the floor, "Oh my," she said knowingly.

"What," I immediately asked her, "What is wrong with me!"

"Calm down dear," Yanagi-chan said with a chuckle, "It's not something dangerous. Every woman has to go through the very same thing," Yanagi-chan assured me.

'Every woman has to go through something this scary,' I thought, 'Wow, I feel bad for them. Ugh!' I clench my stomach tighter 'It hurts!'

"Ah, I should probably give you something for that and I should probably show you how a pad works," she said softly.

"Wait!" I quickly grab her arms before she could leave, "Did you just said period?"

"I did," she answered.

"This scary pain is m-my period?" I asked frightfully.

"Yes, dear," she replied with a small giggle.

"No!" I let out a cry, "I don't want to have to go through this every month! Ms. Ayako (the sociology teacher) said that woman goes through this every month! It can't be! Take it away!"

"Madame!" Yanagi-chan put her arms around me to calm me. Once I had relaxed a bit, she let go and looked at me firmly in the eyes, "Listen to me, Madame, this little pain isn't going to killed you. It's going to hurt at first, and then it will be better later on. Once your body is used to this, it won't hurt anymore when it's that time of the month for you. So there is no need to be afraid, alright?"

I wanted to look away, but her eyes indicate that if I look away, then I'm going to be even more afraid, "Ok," I answered weakly.

"Good," she smiled and then help my up, " Let's get you clean up," she helped me to the bathroom. Since my stomach was still hurting, she helps me take off my nightgown and help me into the bath. Yanagi-chan warm up the bath, a bit warmer than it was to help ease the pain, and then left me to myself for a bit. "Don't drown yourself," she said before closing the bathroom door. I manage a glare and then pouted.

She came back in after a few minutes with some fresh new clothes and a; I think it is called pad. She set it down on the sink and helps me out of the bath. I let her clean me and dress me into another god damn dress after showing me how a pad works and where to put it. It was yet another mini dress. There were frilly laces on the end of the skirt, and the sleeve came to just under the armpit, hardly a sleeve at all if you ask me. The sleeves were puff up around the shoulder and then end with a smooth lace.

"Why is it that I always wore dresses and never any decent clothing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Yanagi-chan.

She just smiles, "You look better in a dress," was her replied.

"Here," she give me one pill with Midol on it and a glass of warm water.

"What's this?" I asked here, eyeing the pill suspiciously.

She giggles at my expression, "It's not poison or anything, it will help ease your stomach pain," she explained.

"Oh," I quickly took the pill and water without hesitating. As long as this pain is gone, I'm god, even if I have to go through a punch of pills… on second thought, maybe no. With that done, Yanagi-chan took the glass from my hand, "I almost forgotten, Master Pegasus would like to talk to Madame when you're done."

I blinked and then smirk, "So Pegasus is here today eh? I am going to kill him."

Yanagi-chan let out a long sighed, "Follow me please Madame."

I follow her out of the room. I could feel the pain subsiding as she led me towards the sunroom. I could feel my anger rising as I take every steps. I am going to beat Pegasus up so badly that when I'm done, you wouldn't be able to recognize him.

"Here we are Madame," Yanagi-chan hesitatingly opened the double door when she saw the angry look on my face.

"Ah Good morning Joey," Pegasus greeted as soon as I step into the room.

"Pegas-" I stopped halfway when I noticed the person standing beside Pegasus.

"Yami!" I shouted.

"Hello, Joey," he greeted with a smile.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Sorry for the long wait! (Bow) School has been very hectic, so i am very sorry! hope you enjoy, and please review!


	5. Explanation 2

Chapter 5: Explanation 2

"_Pegas-" I stopped halfway when I noticed the person standing beside him._

"_Yami!" I shouted._

"_Hello Joey," he greeted with a smile. _

"Hello?" I repeated with an angry glared. I was surprised at first, but then realization struck and my anger rise. "Is that all you have to say?" I glared harder as I stomp over to him.

"U-Uh, now before you kill me, please let me explain, Joey," Yami backed away as far as he can.

"Explain what!" I shouted angrily, "Do you know how scary it is to wake up having a girl body and then having people tell you, you are a girl, and then… and then like today! Try waking up with a stomachache and finding out you have an Aunt Flo!" I was so angry that I felt like crying.

"Joey, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, it just-" "Happen?" I raised an eyebrow and continued to glare, "Are you trying to play with me?"

"Please let me explain," he backed away again as I stomp closer to him.

"Explain what!" I am about reaching my limit.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll explain everything," Yami begged.

'Should I give him a chance to explain? Maybe I should,' I considered for a second, "Fine," I growled, "But if you give me a lame ass excuse, I am going to kill you!" I narrowed my eyes dangerously, making him gulped in fear. I bet he's thinking I can be just as scary as any women.

"And you Pegasus," I turned and glared at the other person in the room aside form the maids and Yami, "You better have a good excuse or else!"

"Then I'll start," Yami said cutting in before I actually killed Pegasus.

* * *

**AT THE GAME SHOP **

NORMAL POV

"Good morning," Ryou greeted as he entered the shop along with a bored Bakura.

"Good morning," Yugi beamed.

"Where's the idiot Pharaoh," Bakura asked as he eyed the store suspiciously, as if Yami is going to bop out any second.

"Yami went out," Yugi replied, "He said he have some business to do."

"Oh," Bakura shrugged, "Ryou, let's go home. I'm bored," he whined, "I don't want to be here if there's no Pharaoh to annoyed."

"But we just got here," Ryou said, "Just wait for a bit, maybe Yami will be back then."

"He better be," Bakura cursed.

* * *

**PEGASUS'S MANSION**

JOEY'S POV

"Like I said earlier," Yami sighed in frustration. He had explained it many times, but that doesn't mean I would give into him just yet.

"I didn't expect Pegasus to actually turned you into a girl," he explained for the third time, "I know you like my ancient cousin, so I decided to help you out, and when Pegasus heard about it (though I have no clue how) he wanted to help too (which I also don't know why.) When he told me he had a wonderful idea, I thought maybe he might actually have a wonderful idea. I didn't expect him to turn you into a real girl. I only suspected it after you came to the game shop."

"And you know it was me because?" I questioned.

"Because I can feel your aura," he explained, "So now will you at least try to forgive me?"

"Let me think about that after I hear Pegasus's explanation," I glared at the smiling man sitting down on the chair.

"It is simply because you remind me Cecelia," he smiled.

"Is that all?" Yami asked.

"Yes, and no. Yes, because you do remind me of her Joey, and no because I do want to help you and Kaiba-boy get together. During Duelist Kingdom, when I still have my Millennium Eye, I could always felt a strong connection between you two. I have no reason to investigate what this connection is, but at the end of Duelist Kingdom, Roland insisted that I find out what this connection is. And I can honestly said that you two surprised me very much," he added.

"Surprised you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he continued to smile, "What tied you two together is something everyone would called The Red Thread that bind two souls together."

"Me and Kaiba? Soul Mate?,t" I asked with a light blushed on my cheeks.

"Yes," he nodded, "And it is because I knew you two were meant to be together, I decided to help."

"And exactly how do you know I wanted to help them? I don't recall telling anyone, not even Yugi nor have you explain when I asked," Yami asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Shadi told me everything I needed to know," Pegasus answered.

"Shadi?" I asked, "Why?"

"He knew I could help you," Pegasus sipped his tea, "Shadi is quite the helper when it comes to gathering information."

"Since when did Shadi works for you," Yami questioned.

"That is a secret," Pegasus smiled.

"And because I remind you of your dead girlfriend, you turned me into a girl?" I narrowed my eyes as well.

"Yes and no. You should already know that Kaiba-boy is straight and because of that, that I changed you into a girl. If you are a girl, Kaiba-boy wouldn't hesitant to make a move," Pegasus explained.

"Make a move?" my face flushed bright red. Something in my mind is coming up with perverted thoughts.

"Wait," I mentally slapped myself back into reality, "How are you going to help me and Kaiba get together?"

"Not to worry," Pegasus beamed, "Right now, all you have to worry about is learning table manners and other necessary things a woman have to learn."

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"Because you will need them," Yami answered for him.

"Why?" I asked again.

"I promised I'll tell you everything later," Yami promised with a smile and reach his hand out for me to take.

"Shall we eat Princess?" he joked.

"Say that one more time and I'll kill you," I warned, but I took his hand nonetheless.

* * *

AN- I am very sorry for the long wait. i have been lazying off, but not to worry, i planned on writing a lot during christmas break, that is if my mom wouldn't take away the laptop. Anyway, Happy Early Christmas, in case i don't get a chance to write on Christmas.


	6. Author's Note

I am sorry that this is not an actual chapter, but please do read this little explanation. Thank you. In case any reader is confused, I am planning on adding a few twist to the story and a little action. I forgot to put this down on the last chapter and may have confused some reader. I'll also explain why Joey needed to be a girl and some other things. If you are confused and wanted some answers, please do review or sent me a message.


End file.
